


'I Should Get Myself a Live-In One'

by itsybitsyish



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Bodyguard, Boss - Freeform, Feelings, Firsts, Gay, Homosexual, Inexperienced Jim, Lust, M/M, Male Homosexuality, PWP, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsybitsyish/pseuds/itsybitsyish
Summary: It takes a while, but soon after hiring Sebastian Moran, Jim Moriarty notices clear signs that his newest addition is attracted to him.Surprisingly enough, he also realises that the feelings are mutual.





	'I Should Get Myself a Live-In One'

'I should get myself a live-in one.'

Those where the words which Jim Moriarty had spoken five years ago, though at the time they meant nothing.

He had never considered the notion in the past, nor had any intention of doing so at the time.

And, yet, here he found himself living with 'a live-in' one.

He'd not seen it coming, even after meeting and then hiring the tall, burly thirty-two year old with the plain looks and strong attitude.

 

Jim had found himself feeling a sort of attachment to Sebastian Moran, whom he had hired on as personal back-up.

It was within the first few weeks that he'd noticed that Sebastian certainly felt attraction toward him, and the feeling was certainly mutual.

The slight ruddying of Sebastian's cheeks whenever he made eye contact, the way that he would stammer a little more than usual, and of course the attempted concealing of tented trousers, weren't exactly things that could go unnoticed.

Jim was much more skilled at controlling himself, and had let nothing on.

Jim had acted as though he hadn't noticed Sebastian's attraction to him, confused enough about what this man had stirred up inside his head.

This earnest affection for another human being, as well as confusion, were both foreign to him.

And, it wasn't only the affection, but the strong physical reactions; the image of that taut arse inside of those worn grey jeans created a swift flash of heat in his belly, the numerous scars which Sebastian had earned from fights and during jobs and that low rumble of a voice turned him on in the worst way.

Jim wanted Sebastian, and it made him feel weak.

This was a strange variety of weakness - an exposing yet pleasant vulnerability, which Jim wasn't certain about in the least.

 

'Look, I told ya already, I ain't doing mundane little tasks that aren't related to my job.' Sebastian replied stubbornly, crossing his thick arms. 'You want a housekeeper, go and find one.'

Jim raised his thin brows, pressing his lips together. 'Your job is whatever I tell you it is.' He reminded Sebastian levelly, remaining seated in one of the chairs in his spacious baroque styled den.

Jim had decided that he liked the idea of having a live-in bodyguard; he rationalised it as being more convenient, but the reality was that he'd suddenly found himself desiring personal company.

Sebastian sighed. 'Yeah, right, okay... Where'd'ya keep your hammer?' He asked, relenting.

Why Jim couldn't hand his own pictures, he didn't know, but this was a decent enough job (when it came to actual work, and the pay was significantly more than he'd ever recieved in the past) and he wasn't willing to risk being let go over something so ridiculous.

He could swear that he saw the tiniest gleam in his boss's eyes.

'I don't own one.' Came the response, which elicited an annoyed groan from Sebastian.

'Unbelievable.' Sebastian muttered beneath his breath.

He let out a breath, and gave a small shrug. 'It's half ten at night, you don't have a hammer, and the shops are closed... But, you want me to hang up this stupid picture of a cat despite all of this.' Sebastian worked to keep his temper, but it had been very long day and this was certainly not helping.

He'd been looking forward to a couple mugs of beer and a good book before turning in, but instead he found himself putting up with this instead.

Sebastian could swear that he noticed the corners of Jim's mouth turn up ever so subtly.

'Are you trying to piss me off, mate?' Sebastian demanded, a certain gruffness to his tone.

Jim felt a shiver as his skin developed goosebumps. That near growl was one of the best sounds he'd heard in his entire life.

'Precisely.' Jim admitted unblinkingly, staring into Sebastian's narrowed green eyes.

Sebastian's expression switched from frustration to confusion.

Jim softly chuckled in amusement. 'You really are adorable, Seb.' He complimented, deciding to explore this magnetic pull betwixt them.

Sebastian swallowed, not sure how to take this.

He knew that Jim must have known about how he felt toward him, perhaps he was being mocked.

He may have been a big guy, standing at 6'7, but in this moment he felt small somehow.

'Friends, relationships... I never had any need of them before. Not that I do now, mind you, though there's a certain... Quality to you I find irresistable.' Jim explained softly, standing up and coming close to Sebastian, who swallowed hard.

'Sex is another item which I've never had need of in the past.' Jim intoned, his dark eyes boring up into Sebastian's, licking his lips as he paused for a moment to take a deep breath before letting it slowly out. 'But, it's something I need now.'

Sebastian blinked swiftly, clearing his throat. This was getting too weird.

Yeah, sure, this was pretty hot, but still... 

'It's getting late, boss.' Sebastian managed with slight difficulty, his mind swimming with all kinds of naughty thoughts provoked by this turn of events.

Jim licked his bottom lip in that way which made his cock twitch every single time, and he closed his eyes.

'If you want to head off to bed, then by all means.' Jim responded in that same soft tone which was making Sebastian's hair stand on end. 'I'm not stopping you, Moran.'

Sebastian didn't move, standing there in front of Jim wondering what on earth he was doing.

Jim smirked, pleased at this. 'Which bed you choose is entirely up to you.' Jim added, before turning on his heel and heading down the hall to his room.

Sebastian stayed where he was for a moment, trying to think about this rationally before giving up and following after.

 

This night, soon filled with carnal lust, musky sweat, and powerful satisfaction, was the start of what would change their lives forever.


End file.
